1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to method and apparatus that records/reproduces data to/from an optical disk to rearrange user data such as video and/or audio data or to restore original data order by scanning each ECC block in a U-pattern.
2. Description of the Related Art
An optical disk developed recently can store high-quality motion picture and/or audio data of large size, so that such a recording medium is being used widely in these days.
There are three types of an optical disk, the first is ‘read-only’ such as CD-ROM, the second ‘write-once’ such as CD-R and DVD-R, and the third ‘rewritable’ such as CD-RW, DVD-RAM, and DVD-RW.
When data is recorded onto such a writable optical disk, data is collected to an interleaved ECC block for the purpose of later recovery of possible errors in recording/reproducing. To construct an interleaved ECC block with input data, a 10byte-long inner parity is appended to each row of a sector (12×172) of input user data longitudinally as shown in FIG. 1, and a 16 byte-long outer parity is appended vertically to each column of a collected 16 sectors and inner parities to make a complete ECC block.
Afterwards, 16 rows of the outer parity block are interleaved into 16 sectors to prevent possible burst error in an outer parity block that may be caused from scratch, dust, fingerprint, or the like.
The 182 byte-long rows of the complete interleaved ECC block are sequentially retrieved from the first to the 280-th row, as shown in FIG. 2. Data contained each retrieved row is converted by, e.g., {fraction (8/16)} modulation and then recorded along a spiral track of a writable optical disk.
In reproducing, the respective inverse processes associated with procedures of FIGS. 1 and 2 are conducted to recover original input user data.
In case that an ECC block with an interleaved outer parities is sequentially read row by row and then recorded as aforementioned, if a long burst error was caused by scratch, dust, fingerprint, defect, or the like along a spiral track as shown in FIG. 3, error correction thereof could be failed because error can be corrected based on correlation among neighboring data.
Moreover, a high-density digital versatile disk (called ‘HD-DVD’) developed lately is likely to have more frequent fails in error correction due to a long burst error caused from a track-wise scratch, dust, fingerprint, defect, or the like because it has a track of higher density.